


But I'll Live For You.

by xSugaritos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Oneshot, a bit of angst but not too much, im still fangirling over that new season omg, mostly rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: She was so used to putting her life on the line for others.She wasn't prepared to put her life as her first priority.But why?She couldn't figure it out until her eyes wandered onto a certain dark-haired mage, contently playing with a small dragon.---Rayla character study set post-s3I'd like to imagine that the elf assassins didn't really want to hold anyone too close to them in fear of hurting them (if ya know they get hurt or die) so they lead a mostly lonesome life (though Runaan and Rayla's parents don't really seem to follow that much so idk)Enjoy!
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	But I'll Live For You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mell0bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell0bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll die anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486688) by [mell0bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell0bee/pseuds/mell0bee). 



She was always used to knowing what her purpose was.  
Killing those who needed to be killed.  
And sacrificing her life for those who should live.  
  
But now after everything she had gone through, she felt...  
  
Different.  
  
Like her life had a new sense to it.  
  
A new **meaning**.  
  
She was so used to putting her life on the line for others.  
She wasn't prepared to put her life as her first priority.  
  
But why?  
  
She couldn't figure it out until her eyes wandered onto a certain dark-haired mage, contently playing with a small dragon.  
  
In the 4 weeks that they've spent together, she had figured out how important he was to her.  
  
And how important _she_ was to **him**.  
  
She didn't need to carry all her burdens alone like she used to.  
He was there to help her.  
  
She didn't need to hide and push everyone away.  
He would always run after her.  
She wasn't alone anymore.  
She had him.  
And so did he.  
  
So she smiled a little bit, and let herself be content with the fact that she had a reason to live for something again, not die.  
She didn't need to push him away to keep him from being hurt, she would always remember how much she meant to him.  
  
_And just how much he meant to her._

**Author's Note:**

> im absolute rayllum trash after that heck of a season like g o o d n e s s  
> I love them so much :'DDD


End file.
